Welcome back
by Pissoffplease
Summary: I haven't watched civil war yet nor do I own anything this is simply what I think should happen at the end I think. Tony's breaking and Friday needs help saving him and luckily Natasha comes home just in time hopefully. I honestly have no idea where this is headed.


Tony was having a hard time coping he was alone everyone was gone or dead by his hands or his weapons leaving him more broken then ever. Friday kept a watchful eye on him with the android body tony made for her seeing as he chased everyone else away and locked down the tower just leaving him and the bots. The body made for her was small about 4'8 in size with olive skin and chocolate eyes, neon blue eyes and soft realistic skin and emotions, the body had dark brown curly hair going past her shoulders and he bought her a whole wardrobe of clothes. Currently Friday was in the kitchen fixing tony coffee and something to eat dressed in black leggings and a long grey shirt with short sleeves and bare feet, Friday kept track of everyone involved in the war but kept it from tony unless tony asked for it. Rodney kept phoning but the calls were ignored along with peppers and happy's though sometimes she would send them a quick update every now and then but they were short and vague. Friday poured the coffee into Tony's favourite mug and set the food onto a tray and walked off to Tony's room silent as ever even in her small new body.

Tonys level was pitch black except for a few dim lights lining the halls, wall were cut and punched in and the rug was covered in wall paper, dust, drywall, and blood and everything else from Tony's fit of rage. At Tony's door Friday eased it open slowly and walked shutting it softly behind her as she padded towards the bed stepping of debris of different kinds her eyes were able to pick her way through the dark room thanks to Tony's skills in creation. Tony lay curled up on his bed half covered by blankets bottles sprawled around some empty some full and some half full spilling slightly on the carpet, Tony's hair has grown out a bit and was shaggy on his head and neck and he even shaved off his facial hair. Friday set the tray down and climbed onto the bed which was a job seeing as she was so short, but once on she crawled over to tony and gently began waking him with hushed words and soft touches. Awake tony drgave her ank the mug of coffee and nibbled on the food before turning on a tablet and began catching up on the world outside the tower wincing every once and a while.

this went on for a while until someone rang the bell to the tower both Friday and tony jumped at the noise before tony checked the security cam and Friday checked him over before giving tony a nod and tony sighs. Tony stiffly stands from the bed and roughly pulled on a shirt before taking Friday's tiny hand in his as they walked to the elevator where their guest would be arriving from any moment now, Tony's heart pounded and he trembled making Friday look up at him and squeeze his hand tighter. Tony looked at the action and tugged her closer into his side before going to stand behind the bar counter and Friday taking a bar stool waiting and ready to defend her papa. Tony watched the lights blink as the elevator climbed before stopping at their floor the hum stopped making tony tense and try to school his features as best he could but it was hard. To keep himself busy tony grabbed a hair tie and but his hair up messily before grabbing a bottle of very strong scotch and a glass before pouring himself a very full glass as the doors opened and Natasha stepped out.

Natasha was shocked at the state of the tower and its owner but even more so of the little girl watching her carefully, she watched as the girl jumped down and began going towards her with intent but a voice spoke out stopping her. "Friday leave her, it's alright baby" tony was voice was harsh and scratchy but the child did and moved back over to tony leaning into his side and resting her head against him while tony ran a hand over her hair. "What's with the visit agent?" Tony said looking at Natasha with a worried gaze but she could still see in his eyes he was very happy to see her, probably anyone really other than his AI but then again he was very scared of her as well and she did leave him. "Tony are you alright?" Natasha asked coming to sit at the bar concern clear on her face and in her voice making tony smile at her before walking around the bar and falling into her arms almost toppling them both over. "I missed you so much" tony whispered into her shoulder as he held her tighly and Natasha did the same back holding him tightly and buried her face into his dark brown hair.


End file.
